


Haunted with Need

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt: Dean finds out Sam’s been watching gay porn…not just watching but REALLY watching and decides they need to have a talk. Dean/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted with Need

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So the usual: Wincest, First Time, m/m and my usual dose of humor because…I just can’t stop the boys from snarking at each other. :D
> 
> Graphic depictions within.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~
> 
> -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean pulled the laptop over and opened a browser. He liked it better when Sam did the research, which he’d been doing pretty much nonstop for months now, but he’d sent his little brother out for food. That left him to try and track down where their werewolf might be holing up. He pulled up Sam’s browser history to see where he’d left off and his brows rose.

“Why, Sammy, you kinky little bastard!” Dean started to chuckle seeing the sheer number of links that could only be porn. “You been holdin’ out on me.” He snorted and clicked on one, intending to tease Sam mercilessly since he always gave Dean crap for Busty Asian Beauties and then…Dean’s jaw fell open as the page loaded. “Holy…crap.” It wasn’t busty anything…it was two guys going to town on each other. “Jesus!” Dean hastily closed the browser page and stared at the screen. He shook his head in confusion as he tried to digest the knowledge that his little brother might be…gay? He startled when the room door opened and Sam came in.

“Hey. Got you the heart attack special burger.” Sam smirked at his brother and set the bag on the table beside the laptop. “It wasn’t actually called, that but that’s pretty much what it is so I figured you’d like it.” He pulled the foam container out and held it out to his brother who was looking up at him with a funny look. “Dean? You alright?”

“Huh?” Dean shook himself and smiled. “Yep. Just starving to death ‘cause you took so damn long.” He grabbed the container, closed the laptop and opened the box. “Oh, baby,” he said appreciatively as he looked in at the sloppy burger and decided having a conversation with his little brother about gay porn was not on the menu; not today.

Sam shrugged and took his own food over to his bed and flopped down with it. “You’re whiny when you’re hungry.” He chuckled at the dirty look Dean sent him.

“Shuddup.” Dean growled around his burger and had to look away as an unbidden image of his naked brother flashed in his mind along with what he’d seen on the screen. He pretended that thought had never happened and threw his attention into his food instead; making a mental note to erase Sam’s damn browser history.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Dean strolled up the side of the motel and resettled the case of beer under his arm. He’d gone out to hustle some pool and make them some cash but hadn’t found any good marks. He smirked and grabbed the knob on their door. He’d just spend his night irritating his brother instead. Dean pushed the door open, stepped inside, and froze in his tracks. His little brother was at the table, his back to Dean, the laptop open and there was no mistaking what he was seeing on the screen.

“Alright, that’s it!” Dean said and shut the door. It had been two weeks since he found out about his brother’s surfing habits and, obviously, things weren’t changing.

Sam startled so badly he nearly toppled his chair and slammed the laptop closed. “Shit!” He looked around as his big brother approached the table and tried to ignore the heat burning up into his face. “What happened to hustling pool?” He asked it like an accusation and tried to decide what would be more humiliating; sitting in the chair with a hard-on or trying to get to the bathroom without Dean seeing it.

Dean looked down at his brother’s bright red face and sighed. “So, obviously, we need to have a talk about this. Look.” He ran both hands through his hair and leaned against the wall. “Sam…if you’re…you know, if you’re into dude-on-dude action, you can tell me.” He tried a smile to lighten the mood when Sam’s jaw dropped open and his somehow managed to redden even more.

Sam dropped his head and put a hand over his face. “This isn’t…I mean, I’m not…” His brain seemed to have taken a sudden vacation in the face of being confronted by Dean about…this.

“Ok, take a breath.” Dean took one of his own. He’d figured after having ‘the talk’ with Sam when he’d been twelve that was the last time they’d have to discuss this kind of thing. “I’m not gonna freak out or anything, dude. Just…if you’re pickin’ up guys or something, lemme know.” He risked a glance at him. “I just don’t wanna…see you with…with someone and get the wrong idea. Kinda ruin a good time if I come in gun’s blazin’.”

“Oh, man.” Sam groaned and stared down at his feet; unable to look anywhere else and have this conversation. “I think…maybe I like guys. I mean, I’m…maybe I’m…gay.” He muttered the last on a long breath. “Or something.”

“Wait.” Dean raised a hand. “You don’t know? I mean, you haven’t…” He gestured at the laptop.

Sam shook his head, and here was the part he was least comfortable discussing. “I’ve, uh…I’ve wanted to, you know, but…” He huffed out a breath in frustration. “How the hell do I trust another man like…like that?” He glanced up at his brother and shrugged uncomfortably before looking away again. “I’ve never gone through with it ‘cause…what if the guy…what if he…it’s too big a risk.” He stood abruptly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. It’s fine.”

Dean let him escape to the bathroom and groaned, thumping his head back into the wall. “That went well,” He grumbled. Dean went for the case and took out a beer, opened it and drank half of it down in one breath. He took out a second and decided if Sam didn’t want to talk about it anymore, they wouldn’t. He quickly sucked down the rest of his first beer to wash away the small, warm feeling he’d gotten when Sam had admitted to being unable to trust any man in his bed. He wasn’t sure why exactly. but it struck him as the kind of thought he shouldn’t have about his little brother.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Dean opened the door to their motel of the week and frowned as he just heard the bathroom door snick shut and the shower turn on. He saw the laptop out and went over to it. He put a hand on the closed screen and, sure enough, it was still warm. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Sam had been damn distracted the last few weeks and Dean knew damn well every chance he got, his little brother was…relieving himself via online porn. Enough was enough. Sooner or later, the distraction was going to get one or both of them killed.

He’d been thinking about it for a while now and couldn’t forget Sam’s admission to being unable to trust any man in his bed. In Dean’s eyes, that only left one option. Give Sam the one man he _could_ trust in his bed and let him find out once and for all if this was a phase or something real. Dean took a deep breath and went to the bathroom door. He banged on it twice.

“Sam! Stop hidin’ in there and get out here. We gotta talk.” Dean went over to his bed and pulled out his bag. He took out the items he’d picked up the other day and set them on the bedside table. He knew they were likely going to hell if Sam agreed to this but then, they probably already had express tickets anyway. He smirked. ‘Take care of Sammy.’ It was the phrase he’d lived his life by and he’d realized this fell into that category.

Dean sat when the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened. “Get over here.” He pointed to Sam’s bed and waited for his brother to sit. He smirked. Sam looked awkward as hell as he shuffled over and pushed his laptop out of the way before sitting. He was about to be a lot more awkward. “You’re distracted, Sam and that’s dangerous.”

Sam stared, incredulous. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. “I’m…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.” Dean smiled and tried to put him at ease. His gut urge was to tease the crap out of him, but that wasn’t going to help and might only make it worse so he curbed it. “You need to get this out of your system.” He waved a hand at the laptop. “Your brain’s been on nothin’ but that for weeks and it’s starting to show, Sam. You’re missing things on the job.”

Sam scowled. He’d admit that a ghoul a couple weeks ago had gotten the drop on him but…he frowned and looked down. “Shit,” He whispered it and realized that he’d been thinking about…sex, or rather his lack of it, at the time.

Dean nodded. “Yep. We gotta fix this.”

Sam’s head snapped up. “Fix this? Dude, there’s nothing wrong with me.” He was defensive and glared over at his brother.

Dean raised his hands. “That’s not what I meant! Look.” He waited for Sam to meet his eyes again. “You need to figure this out for yourself, and that ain’t gonna happen if you can’t trust a guy enough to…to have…”

“Sex, Dean. It’s called sex.” Sam’s anger gave him a small measure of courage while Dean fumbled.

“Yeah, sex. You need to get laid, Sammy.” Dean groaned and stood. He took the laptop off his brother’s bed and tossed it on his own then moved so his legs bracketed Sam’s where he sat. “You can’t trust another guy to…do this for ya then that leaves me.”

Sam’s head jerked up in astonishment as his mouth fell open. “Wh…are you…did you just…offer yourself? What the fuck, Dean?”

“What?” Dean raised his brows. “It’s just sex, dude. Did I or did I not teach your pathetic ass how to kiss when you were twelve?”

Sam’s face reddened instantly and he ducked his head. “That was…that’s different.” He had a sudden, vivid memory of his brother holding his face and trying to show him how to move his lips. It set something tightening low in his stomach. “You’re my brother, dude. We can’t…”

“It’s not like we’re gonna go picking out curtains after, for cryin’ out loud.” Dean snorted. He swallowed hard, temporarily suspending his own chick-flick rule and took his brother’s face in his hands. “Sammy. Dude. We do this and you don’t like it, you’ll know, and you can go back to havin’ wet dreams about Lady Gaga.”

“Really?” Sam rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t at least give me credit for someone _not_ from Bizarro world?”

Dean chuckled but refused to be distracted. “We do this and you like it, then…then we figure out a way for you to…you know…find the occasional hook-up and not worry about getting ganked while you’re getting laid. Come on. You know I’m right.”

Sam closed his eyes because, embarrassment and irritation aside, he understood the sacrifice Dean was making for him. He sucked in a steadying breath and put his hands around his brother’s wrists and nodded. “Alright,” He said softly.

“Thank god!” Dean grinned and felt a little dizzy now that he knew they were actually going to do this. “Rule number one, dude. I ain’t catching. I am not a girl.”

Sam was startled into a laugh and then froze with his mouth going dry when Dean suddenly took off his jacket and pulled his shirts off over his head. “Holy crap,” He breathed, confronted with his brother’s naked chest in front of him. His eyes traced the lines of each muscle almost without his thinking and he found he wanted to touch…badly.

Dean smirked. “Yeah, I’m hot. I know.” He chuckled when Sam rolled his eyes.

“If you’re going for setting the mood…failing, dude.” Sam couldn’t help but laugh when Dean snarled and yanked Sam’s shirt up then his big brother was pushing him down on the bed and the humor fled on a wave of nerves. “Dean…”

“Just go with it, Sammy,” Dean stretched out on top of him and rested their bare chests together. He figured this was kinda like ripping a band-aid off and went for Sam’s mouth. He pressed their lips together and took Sam’s head in his hands again. It didn’t feel as strange as he’d thought it would. In fact…he kinda liked it.

Sam’s lips opened on a soft gasp when Dean’s tongue licked along them and then that tongue was in his mouth tangling with his and he decided porn didn’t have a damn thing on his big brother’s mouth. He slid his hands tentatively up Dean’s back and a soft moan escaped him.

Dean smiled into the kiss and tilted his head to deepen it as he slid his hands back to fist in Sam’s hair. He felt a shudder pass through his brother underneath him and let out a groan of his own. He shifted a little lower and thrust his hips against Sam’s, feeling their denim-covered erections rub together.

Sam rolled his head back on a gasp. “Shit!”

Dean took advantage and licked down the arch of his brothers’ throat, nipping his teeth along his collar bone as he slid down his body. He had to admit to himself, he was enjoying running his hands over all that sleek muscle and for once, it not being for an injury. The little sounds Sam was making as he licked over one of his nipples were enough to make his pants painfully tight. “Jesus, Sammy. You always sound like this during sex?” He reached between them and popped the fly on his brother’s jeans and then his own. “’Cause…damn.”

Sam raised his head and tried not to blush, failing miserably when Dean curled his fingers into the waist of his jeans, lifted his hips and pulled them down, dragging his boxer briefs with them. Dean backed off the end of the bed and took them off his feet and then just stood while the blush burned down Sam’s body and took him in.

“Ok, you’ve seen me naked before,” Sam said in a breathless voice, trying for amused.

Dean smirked and nodded. “Yeah.” He tugged his own jeans off his hips and grinned. “Just making a plan of attack.”

“A plan of…” Sam stopped as his mouth went dry once again as Dean got his jeans off and stood naked before him and then knelt on the end of the bed to crawl half up his body.

Dean chuckled and reached a hand out to the nightstand, taking the little bottle of lotion he’d put there and dropped it on the bed before lying between Sam’s legs. He’d watched enough porn and had had enough…creative threesomes in his own time to know how this worked. Dean bent and blew a hot breath up his brother’s cock and smirked as it twitched and jumped in reaction and Sam gave a soft moan as his head fell back. Dean pressed his own cock into the bed, needing the friction and licked a broad stripe up the front of Sam.

“Fuck!” Sam’s hips bucked up without his meaning to and he looked up to watch his brother chuckle and moaned at the feel of Dean’s strong hands pressing him to the bed. “Dean…” Whatever he’d considered saying was lost in the sensation of his brother’s mouth, hot and wet, slipping over the head of his cock with a wet, obscene slurp that went straight to his groin.

Dean lost himself in the feel of Sam’s dick on his tongue, hard and pulsing with little twitches of reaction as he sucked slowly down the considerable length. Sam was making those needy noises above him and his body trembled under his hands. Dean groaned around him and earned an even louder moan from his little brother. He’d never given a blow job before, but he was a guy; he knew what worked. Dean took one hand from Sam’s hips and wrapped it tight around the base of his cock to hold what he couldn’t get in his mouth and started a rhythm as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked up and down, twisting his hand and hummed deep in his throat.

Sam’s back arched and he yelled his pleasure, drowning in it. “Dea….Dean! God!” He raised his head, gasping for air and needed to see. He watched Dean pull up off his cock and look up at him. His green eyes were swallowed with lust, those sinful lips of his red and swollen and Dean licked along them as he watched. Sam dropped his head back to the bed.

Dean decided watching Sam’s stomach muscles clench and flutter while he sucked on him was his new favorite thing and damn, that shouldn’t be that hot, but…it was. He popped the lid on the lotion with one hand and squeezed some out then fit his mouth over the end of his brother’s cock again. Now came the part where they found out if Sam really did want this. He slid slick fingers over Sam’s balls, taking a moment to roll them in his fingers and squeeze and making his brother buck his hips again and then slid them behind.

Sam jerked up off the bed as he felt Dean’s fingers slide to his ass and press against him. “Dean?” It felt…strange, but then Dean dropped his mouth onto his cock with a hard suck and pushed a finger inside him at the same time. “Shit!” Sam cried out and fell back. Dean’s mouth on his cock, Dean’s hand gripping his hip and holding him in place, Dean’s fingers now working inside him…Sam was going to come long before they ever got to the actual sex.

Dean could feel the tension running through him as he scissored his fingers inside him. He groaned, feeling Sam’s muscles tightening around him and sincerely hoped he’d stretched him enough because his patience was done and humping the damn bed wasn’t enough anymore. He slid his fingers out and his mouth off and grinned when Sam whimpered at the loss.

Sam couldn’t even be embarrassed that he was lying on the bed with his legs spread wantonly as he panted for air and watched his big brother lean back and spread lotion over his own cock and shuddered with the touch. He reached out as Dean crawled back over top of him and slid his hands down his brother’s chest and around his back in wonder.

“Ready, Sammy?” Dean asked in a voice gone to gravel with need, and groaned when Sam nodded and pushed his hips up beneath him, seeking. Dean grasped his cock and had to take a moment, squeezing the base to back off the need to come. He guided the head of his cock and then braced himself on his arms above him.

Sam sucked in a breath and dug his hands into Dean’s back, shoving his head into his neck as the head of his cock pushed inside him. It hurt.

“Easy,” Dean put all his weight on one arm and got his other hand into his brother’s hair. He wanted to keep moving, keep pushing, because, fuck, it felt amazing, but he knew he was hurting Sam. He held as still as he could and threaded his fingers into Sam’s hair while his brother breathed in short, sharp gasps against his neck. “Not movin’ ‘til you tell me to.”

Sam nodded and slowly convinced himself to relax. He nodded again. “Ok.” He gasped, feeling the thrust of Dean’s hips and his cock sliding further into him and bit Dean’s neck. The taste of him on his tongue was enough to make him moan and start to turn the pain to pleasure.

“Shit, Sammy.” Dean gasped as he pushed through the tight ring of muscles and stopped when he’d filled Sam, every inch of him held tight inside his brother. “Shit.” He tightened his fingers in Sam’s hair as his brother bit at his neck and began to slowly inch back out. He kept that rhythm, painfully slow, as he rocked his hips gently in and out of him. He was determined to make this as good for Sam as he could.

“Dean,” Sam let his head fall back and arched up into his brother’s chest as Dean slid home slowly inside him again. He pushed his head back into the hand Dean still had behind it in his hair. “Faster. Fuck…fuckin’ move. Please?”

Dean groaned and dropped his forehead to Sam’s. He let his weight settle onto his chest and put his other hand down, sliding over his brother’s side; fingers catching and gliding over the cuts of muscle and down under his hip to dig into the cheek of his ass and pulled as he thrust forward roughly. He took Sam’s mouth in a kiss, swallowing the sharp cry of pleasure with a groan of his own. He let go of gentle for passion and started a hard rhythm, slapping their hips together and growled as Sam’s blunt nails dug into his back and his legs came up to wrap around him, pulling him in harder with each thrust, while his moans and gasps became louder and louder.

Sam was frantic. Every powerful thrust of Dean’s hips stroked against his prostate and left him gasping as orgasm crept closer and closer. His fingers were tingling with it and his head began to fill with a warm fog. “God…Dean! Dean, I’m…”

“Me too!” Dean grunted and used the hand in Sam’s hair to pull his head back and he pulled his other hand from Sam’s ass up to wrap around his weeping cock. Sam cried out under him, his neck and back arching beautifully up toward him, glistening with sweat, and then the muscles around Dean’s cock clamped down as Sam screamed and the cock in Dean’s hand jerked as he came. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean breathed it on a gasp, almost reverently and it finished him. It tore away what little control he had and he shouted his own release, collapsing onto his brother’s trembling, straining chest as he came hard enough inside him to white out his vision.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the ceiling in a haze of pleasure. He could still feel it shuddering through him in little, tingling aftershocks. He rolled his head into Dean’s short, spiky hair where his head rested alongside his and smiled as he exhaled into his ear.

Dean groaned softly and wasn’t sure he ever wanted to move again, even as Sam’s warm breath in his ear made him shiver. He was still sheathed inside his brother and loathe to shift even to slide out, so he didn’t. “Wuzzat good?”

Sam could feel Dean’s smirk against his skin and chuckled. “Like you don’t know.”

Dean snorted and the movement made Sam gasp softly and writhe under him, tightening muscles around Dean’s softening cock that made him gasp and huff a breathless laugh as he leaned his head up to look at him. “Dude…don’t do that. Jesus.” He thrust hips against Sam and felt the blood in his head decide to start migrating south once more when Sam’s mouth fell open and his head rolled back on a low groan.

Sam swallowed hard, feeling Dean’s cock begin to stiffen once more inside him. “Not, uh…not sure…I’ve made up my mind yet.” He opened his eyes to look up at him. “Might need a little more…research.”

Dean laughed and leaned down to bite along Sam’s collarbone. “You’ve always been thorough when it comes to research…shit!” He gasped when Sam brought one knee up and moved, clenching the muscles around him.

Sam chuckled even as he moaned and bit his bottom lip. His own cock was beginning to stiffen between their stomachs. “Good research…requires stam…shit…stamina.” He groaned when Dean grabbed his knee and pushed it against his chest while he leaned up; trapping it between them.

Dean’s eyes darkened and he pulled his legs in to kneel. He pulled Sam’s leg, grateful for the training they did that made him so flexible and rested his ankle on his shoulder. His cock was painfully hard once more inside Sam and he threw his head back as the new, sharp angle clenched the muscles of his brother’s ass tightly around him. He laughed again and it was strained. “This is…gonna be fast.”

Sam reached behind him and wrapped his hands around the slats of the headboard. “Guess you better make it good then.” He saw Dean’s face crease in a lopsided grin and then threw his head back on a howl of pleasure as Dean thrust suddenly hard into him and nailed his sweet spot. “Fuck!”

Dean grunted and leaned down to brace a hand on Sam’s chest as he drove into him. He knew he was hitting Sam just right because each thrust drove a shout out of his little brother and the sight of his chest heaving and arms rigid as Sam pushed back against him had his breath clogging in his lungs. “Shit, Sammy. Damn.” He closed his eyes and wrapped both hands around Sam’s hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises as he helped Sam meet each thrust with a wet slap of flesh.

“So c-close!” Sam took one hand from the headboard and fisted it around his cock. He could feel Dean’s rhythm beginning to falter and looked up his brother’s glistening chest in time to watch him toss his head back and shout as he slammed into him one last time and his cock pulsed inside him again. “Fuck!” Sam followed him off the edge with a few short, hard pulls on his dick and gasped when he felt Dean’s fingers wrap around his own to help work him through the orgasm. “Ah…g…God.”

Dean groaned loud and long and rolled his head forward, needing to see. He watched Sam give in to the pleasure again and stroked his cock with him until his brother went boneless and his arms fell. He untangled his fingers from his cock and collapsed to the bed beside him, letting Sam’s leg drop down and rolled onto his back as he relearned how to breathe again. He snorted when Sam somehow found the energy to roll to his side and drop his on his chest with a thump. He curled an arm over his back without a second thought and let his fingers trail down the sweat damp skin. “So?”

Sam listened to his brother’s heart pounding under his ear and smirked. “That was...whoa.”

“Wow.” Dean laughed. “Couple awesome orgasms and that college brain of yours really shuts down, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Sam rolled his eyes even as he chuckled and rested a hand on Dean’s hip, thinking. He let his fingers slide up and down the outside of his brother’s hip the same way Dean’s hand was gliding up and down his back, lazily. “I don’t think I’m gay…exactly.”

“Ok, you wanna clarify?” Dean found the scar in the center of his brothers’ back and let his fist curl in, rubbing his knuckles over it before he flattened his hand over the top of it as if trying to protect it without even realizing.

“I think…maybe…it’s just you.” Sam said it softly and stilled his hand then gave a soft chuckle. “Think I’m only gay for you, dude.”

Dean snorted and then laughed and shook his head. “Well, I did say we’d find a way for you to be comfortable.”

“Dean…thanks for this.” Sam raised his head up enough to look at him and smiled. “Seriously.”

“Long as you don’t think I’m gonna start buyin’ you chocolates and shit.” Dean snorted and gave him a shove. “Now lemme up. We’re gross and I need a shower.”

Sam chuckled and rolled only enough to let Dean crawl over him with a grumble about lazy asses. Sam landed a solid slap on Dean’s ass before he walked away. “Don’t use all the hot water.”

“Or?” Dean stretched his arms up, pressing his fingers on the ceiling and turned back to smirk at the blind-sided look on his brother’s face. He knew exactly what he was doing. “Forget what you were saying?”

Sam licked his lips as the sight of Dean’s back muscles rippling had stolen the power of speech from him for a moment. “Uh…no. Just…you know, don’t.” He rolled over and planted his face in the pillow and let his left leg drop off the bed so he knew Dean had a perfect view of the ass he’d made such good use of and grinned into the pillow; hearing the slight intake of breath from across the room.

“Such a bitch,” Dean muttered and deliberately turned away from the tantalizing sight and went into the bathroom to the sound of Sam’s muffled laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The End.


End file.
